Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to information processing and, more particularly, to an apparatus, a method and a non-transitory storage medium storing a program for executing a processing according to a user instruction.
Description of the Related Art
An information processing apparatus which inputs a user instruction by a coordinate input device (such as a touch panel) and executes a processing according to the instruction is familiar. In such information processing apparatus, the apparatus judges an operation such as touch, tap (touch and release), drag (trace), and flick that a user operates on a touch panel, and executes a processing according to the action. For example, it is familiar that when a user touches an object displayed on a display with a finger, the said object is selected, and the user have the object moved according to a moving of a finger (drag).
In a case that a user's operation corresponds to several kinds of operations, there is a technique which judges a processing to be executed according to the action of the user's operation. In Japanese Patent Application No. JP 2006-343856, even if a user touches an object when doing manual input, the information processing apparatus puts the manual input processing above others as long as a length of traces of a drag operation is larger than predetermined value. In the above-mentioned technique, in a case that traces of a drag operation from an object that a user touches is long, the processing is judged as the manual input. Therefore, in a case that a user executes a drag operation by mistake when selecting an object, a processing according to the drag operation (manual input) is executed against intention.